


Fun times

by Glitch_0



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, PWP, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitch_0/pseuds/Glitch_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I (or someone) could probably put a short story or one shot in the summary.</p>
<p>BUT ANYWAY!</p>
<p>Our favourite boys having some fun times. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun times

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, THIS WAS suppose to be a gift-fic for do-it-for-the-delitoonz on tumblr, but I haven't gotten around to finishing this fic because there wasn't any internet at my place for like...3 to 4 months? starting around November or December and tbh, I forgot about this for the longest time until yesterday. So, Merry Christmas, Ms. Delitoonz. I guess. LMAO also, I haven't been able to find your username, buuut I hope you enjoy. (if you ever read this) lol ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> *Poorly edited

"Do you think we used a bit too much?" Evan looked towards the writhing figure on the bed, slightly concerned. Both boys standing at the foot of the bed.

"Nah, you should'a seen the first time. Fuckin' gorgeous." Luke smirked at Evan. "You can back out if you want, ya'know."

"Fuck that. We both know that's not going to happen." Evan sneered and Luke snorted.

"Just sayin'." Luke walked over to Jonathan, stroking his face. "How're you holding up, baby?"

"I-I need.." Jonathan laid naked on the bed looking towards the two guys in the bedroom with him. His eyes dilated and his body covered in a clear coat of sweat while panting heavily, whimpering. He could feel tears form at the corner of his eyes. "P-please! Luke? Evan?" He spread his legs further open, his cock hard and wet from pre-cum.

Luke kissed his forehead. "Remember, darlin'. No touching until we say so." Jonathan whimpered at that. Luke kissed along from the side of his face to his neck.

Vanoss moved to leaned over Jonathan's lower half, his mouth inches over Jonathans cock. Evan smirked and kissed the tip causing it to twitch. He then proceeded to gently bite at his thigh, going upper. He purposely neglecting Jonathan's cock, only nipping around the base and Jonathan was slowly losing his mind, Luke nipped from gentle to hard on his neck and Evan teasing him. With the added pleasure from the aphrodisiac, he couldn't talk, so he close his eyes shut. Tears flowed down the side his face, it was too much and Jonathan already felt like he was about to cum.

"Baby?" Jonathan opened his eyes. He didn't realize that they both stopped. "Are you okay? You remember the safe word, right?" Luke stroked his face again and he nodded.

"S-s-someone... _PLEASE_ , JUST F-FUCK ME!" Jonathan lift up his legs to spread his ass cheeks and Vanoss hummed.

"Nice view, don't mind if I do." Vanoss smirked and got up from his spot to strip and get the lube that was on the night stand. He squirt some onto his hand and rubbed all over his cock. "Are you ready, Baby?" Delirious nodded and Vanoss pushed the tip of his cock into Delirious' ass, teasing him. Jonathan gasped as Evan pushed in a little bit more, but just as Jonathan was about to tell Evan to give him more, he felt the pressure of the bed next to his face go down and he looked up at a now nude Luke.

"I hope you don't mind, Baby, but suck me off." Luke rubbed his cock at the side of his lip. Jonathan kissed it from the base to the tip then he sucked, tasting pre-cum and he moaned. Luke shuddered at the sight of Jonathan being slowly fucked by Vanoss and Jonathan looking up at him, eyes going from half-lidded to closing completely every time Evan hit his particular spot. Jonathan took all of him in, hollowing his cheeks & gagging on his length and Luke thrust repeatedly. Luke could feel Jonathan losing his mind even more as Evan went faster and fast and eventually, harder. He could _feel_ him moan in ecstasy.

Jonathan pulled himself off of Luke to hold his cock in one hand and Luke's in the another, pumping simultaneously. He screamed as he reach his orgasm, then slumping down and shuddered as he's breathing heavily. Luke grabbed his dick and pumped, he eyed Evan as he slowed down, wanting to make it last. He walked back to the foot of the bed, behind Evan and kissed his shoulder. "I bet you haven't bottomed yet, have you, Vanoss?" He smirked and reached for the lube.

Vanoss froze and Jonathan stared, not exactly all there, yet still hard. He coated his fingers and pressed at Evan's entrance. "How 'bout we give him a show, hm?" Luke kissed the side of Evan's face before bending him over Jonathan. Evan groaned at the feeling of Luke pushing his finger in his ass. "Fucking hell, Vanoss. You're so tight. Can't wait to fucking pound into you." After awhile, he added a second finger and scissored him.

"A-ah! Wait! Fucking-" Vanoss still inside Jonathan, the pressure had them both groaning.

Just then, Vanoss shuddered and gave a loud moan. "Holy fucking- What the fuck was that?!" Luke hummed, hit Evan's prostate again.

"That, baby, is your prostate gland. You want more?" Vanoss grew what seemed impossibly harder as Luke fucked him with his fingers.

"Waitwaitwaitwaaaai- ahh!" Luke pressed on despite his small protests and swiftly added a third finger. Evan screamed. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuucking Luke! W-wait! It's too much!" He tried to get away from Luke's fingers, only to thrust into Delirious and he moaned.

Despite the exhaustion he was feeling, Jonathan pulled his legs onto Evan's shoulders and moaned, hardening even more at the sight of Evan and Luke. He watched at Evan's expressions, turning from pain to pleasure in a matter of minutes. Jonathan kissed him, he licked Evan's lip asking for entrance and when he did, he kissed him deeply, putting in as much emotion as he can.

Luke watched the two guys kiss and before deciding that Vanoss is ready. He slowly removed his fingers as he grabbed the lube again and to coat his dick. He leaned over both boys and spread Evans asscheeks. "Okay, baby, remember to breath." he said before slowly pushing into Vanoss and moaned, "Hoooly shit, breathe and relax as much as you can." Evan inhaled then exhaled while Jonathan nipped at his bottom lip. Luke pushed in as slowly and subtle as he can, but nearly lost it. After he completely filled Vanoss, he stayed still. Letting him get use to the feeling of his cock.

Evan felt full. Very full. Not use to the pressure, he felt tears form. Jonathan kissed him again. "You'll get...use to it." Evan nodded. No one moved until Luke gave an experimented, yet gentle thrust and Evan responded by tightening around him. He did it again and they both groaned. Evan mumbled a small _'fuck'_ under his breath as Luke went a bit faster and his breathing getting heavier.

He had no idea this is how it felt. Evan felt Luke pacing up his thrusts little by little. "I-is this how y-you felt on your first time, D-delirious?" Jonathan nodded and went back to nipping at his lip.

"I-it gets SO much more better, I p-promise." He licked his lips.

Eventually, Evan got use to the pressure as Luke was thrusting into him and that had him moving into Delirious. He felt Luke thrusting in different directions inside of him. Until, he felt it. He shivered and moaned, loud. Luke smirked "Are you ready, Evan-baby? I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you're gonna have trouble walking...let alone stand." then he gave a hard thrust in the same spot and Evan screamed. The force of Luke's hips sent him forward into Delirious again and again and that had them both moaning like bitches. They both didn't care.

"F-fuck! Luke! More! Please more! Fuuuuuck meeeee mooooore!" Evan begged. Luke fucked him faster and harder. Evan pushed his hips back and forth, adding pressure.

"F-fucking hell, Evan. Goddamn, you're fucking sexy. You want more?"

"Yes! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes! Pleeeease!"

Jonathan held onto Evans shoulders, digging his nails and moaned for more. “Ngh, I’m going to cum again!” He kissed Evan hard as he came. Jonathan slumped back down and passed out from exhaustion.

”F-fuck! Luke! I’m not going to last much l-longer.” Evan glanced back at Luke. His face flushed red and sweat running down his face and body. Luke slammed harder and Evan screamed.

”Oh god, Evan. I love your tight ass. I ain’t gonna last much longer either.” He squeezed Evans hip tighter.

Evans moaned incoherently and repeatedly pushed his body back and forth against Luke. He yelled “Fuuuuuck Luuuuke!!” as he came inside Jonathan, Evan’s top half of his body fell on him. He slid his cock out of Jonathan as he stuck his ass out for Luke.

Luke sped up his thrusts and deeply moaned as he came inside of Evan, filling him up. He sighed and laid beside Jonathan, pulling Evan along with him to spoon him. “How are ya feelin’?”

”Well fucked.” Evans eyes drooped to a close and fell asleep. Luke chuckled and went to pull a blanket over them and fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise butt sex for Mr. Fong. Ouff~
> 
> I may or may not have a thing for Luke/Evan. :D lol


End file.
